The Youth Of Ourselves
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: The ducks have to deal with having their younger selves around. Things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

They could only stare at the six young ducks sitting before them, looking just as confused as they were. The first test fire of Tanya's new dimensional gateway had clearly gone horribly wrong.

Wildwing's eyes were large and rounded as he looked at his younger self, holding his literal baby brother's hand. Three-year-old Nosedive sucked his thumb and watched him with big brown puppy eyes, a blue blanket clutched tightly under his left arm. Judging by Nosedive's age the adult Wildwing would say his younger self was nine right now.

"Is that really us?" Nosedive took a cautious step forward but then rethought his decision and took a nervous step back.

"Th-th-the dimensional gateway worked but somehow i-it opened a portal back in time."

"That doesn't explain how our younger selves got pulled through Tanya." Duke watched the young sixteen-year-old version of himself, who still had two eyes. This had been a rough time for him, he stole and got into a lot of trouble in this stage of his life before he was taken in by his mentor, who taught him how to steal without getting caught.

"Our dimensional gateway is very different than- Drag-Dragaunus's. To use it I input our individual DNA to let us pass through. That way we're the only ones that could use it. It was done to stop something from coming through that wasn't supposed to." The seven-year-old Tanya, watched her older self curiously, taking in was her older self was saying. In her hair was a similar light purple head band but instead of the style Tanya currently sported, her hair was flat and pushed back. No glasses sat on her face, since she hadn't needed them until she was in her late teens.

" _Looks like something still did."_ Wildwing thought crossing his arms, this was the last thing that they needed.

Mallory could only stare in horror at the small six-year-old red headed duck, who was watching her with Pretty big green eyes that shined innocently up at her. The signature bouncy red hair was big and uncontrollable until she was in her teens. Cringing Mallory remembered the stories her mother would reminisce over. She had been a terror when she was younger, not a mean kid but she got into everything and run all over that place, far too much energy and if she wasn't watched, she could hurt herself. Oh, Mallory was not happy to see herself, not at all. "We have to send them back." She spoke up for the first time, sounding a little desperate, causing everyone to turn and look at her curiously for a moment.

Tanya sputtered for a moment. "I-I'm n-not sure I can. Not yet anyway. If I got it wrong, I could be sending them to, well, nowhere good." She glanced at all the kids. "If that happens, then we may never exist."

"Wow! This is like something out of the Twilight Zone man!" Nosedive looked to Wildwing, who sighed.

"So, what do we do?" Grin didn't take his eyes off the young Grin. He looked to be about twelve years old right now. Even at the age of twelve he was big for his age. His broad shoulders always ripped his shirts. Because of this, he tore his sleeves off since no shirt could fit him properly.

"Looks like we'll just have to keep them here until we can figure this out." Wildwing put his hands on his hips staring down at them all. "Everyone will need to watch after their younger selves when we're all here. If some of us must leave, then someone will have to stay behind to babysit."

Everyone groaned.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the mighty ducks.

The team minus Nosedive sat in the rec room with their young counter parts sitting next to them. They discussed possible solutions for the current predicament they found themselves in.

The Wildwings sat together, with their arms crossed over their chest, watching everything that was happening. Only the young Wildwing stayed quiet for the most part. He kept glancing up at his older self, finding him to be intimidating. The gold mask and red eyes only added to his intimidating appearance. He seemed so serious and grumpy all the time, wondering why but not brave enough to ask, the young duck resigned himself to remaining quiet. _"I wish Canard was here. He wouldn't be afraid to ask."_ He thought as he glanced the very large full-grown adult the he was eventually going to become. _"Why am I like that?"_

Both Dukes sat next to each other in the same pose, one leg crossed over the other with one arm up behind them on the couch in a relaxed position while the other hand sat on their leg.

The Grins were off to the side currently working on meditation. The young Grin's forehead was scrunched in concentration, his eyes tightly shut, frustrated growling kept coming from his beak every time he shifted. Grin would open one eye to check on himself, offering soothing words of guidance that even his younger self seemed to have a hard time understanding. An angry outburst of "what does that even mean" or "this isn't working" would be heard over the others talking occasionally.

The Mallorys acted like two completely different ducks. While Mallory sat with her back straight, legs femininely crossed, and arms resting at her sides, her younger self, draped her legs over the side of the sofa, swinging them back and forth in bored irritation. Her small arms were crossed over her chest while her eyes wandered the room, looking for ways to amuse herself. She was a hyper and curious kid.

Tanya was standing, leaning against the massive computer console that they used as a tv with one arm crossed over her chest while resting her other elbow on her forearm and tapping the side of her beak in thought with one finger. Tanya's younger self sat politely and shyly, unsure of what to do with herself, she stared at her booted feet. Working up the courage, she looked up and let her eyes trail over the other ducks here that she didn't know, mainly she looked at the other kids. The other small female caught her eye. Seeing Tanya look at her, young Mallory smiled, hoping for a playmate. Tanya shyly smiled back but went back to staring at her feet, a small blush on her cheeks, she had a hard time making friends at school.

"When will the generator fixed and ready to send them back?" Wildwing, tapped his fingers along his arm, his younger self watched him curiously and then proceeded to imitate him.

"W-well that could take time. I need to retrace my steps and then reverse them to send the kids back. My guess is that it will take about a we-"

"Wow watch out. Naked kid coming through!" Nosedive yelled chasing after his younger self who had decided to take his clothes off and run through the base, his thumb for once wasn't in his mouth and a big grin spread across his little beak. "Hehehehe." He giggled, somehow managing to avoid Dive's hands.

Wildwing's eyes rounded in a little surprised then quickly went back to normal. Mallory, Tanya, and Duke started laughing. Seeing the young carefree Nosedive streaking through the Pond with his older self chasing after him with a set of clothes in his hands was enough to tickle anyone's funny bone. The young Nosedive jumped up on the couch running across both Dukes laps, startling them both out of their fits of laughter, seeing little Nosedive running towards her now, both Mallorys jumped up giving the kid access to his brother. The little squirt jumped, his arms out ready to be wrapped out his big brother when Nosedive caught his foot. "Gotcha! Man! How did mom do this?" He covered the kid up and carried him back the way he came.

Not long after the interruption, the meeting came to its conclusion and everyone disburse, going about their day while watching over the kids. Wildwing looked over at Mallory, catching her attention and motioning with his head for her to come over. Walking over to her leader with her younger self following, the red head went to see what he wanted.

Both adults stood face to face talking quietly. "I need you watch him for a little bit. I have a meeting with Phil and he shouldn't be around for I what have to say to our manager." Mallory nodded in understanding, Phil had pulled quite the publicity stunt on them last week. He basically tried to trick them into modeling in a vat of chocolate for some candy ad. It wasn't that he tried to get them to do terrible ads, he did that all the time, it was just this time he lied about it to Wildwing's face. The team captain had been pissed when they arrived to find it wasn't a sports illustrated interview. Mallory had been wondering when this talk with Phil would take place because she wanted to witness it but things change. They both turned to the kids only to see young Mallory glancing back and forth between the two Wildwings, a miffed expression on her face.

"I've been gypped." She was annoyed.

"What?" Both Mallory and Wildwing asked at the same time. "How do you know that word at this young?" The leader looked at his girlfriend.

"I had older brothers."

"Why are you so small?" She pointed at Mallory. "He's got way bigger!" Pointing now to Wildwing, who towered over all of them.

"Because I'm female."

"She's female and she's taller then you?" She pointed at Tanya, who seemed surprised at being pulled into the conversation then smiled sympathetically at her friend. Mallory had gotten a lot of crap for being so small in the military and on the hockey rink. "Why did I come out so small?" Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot.

"Because we took more after mom in size." Mallory crossed her arms now, a little offended. "Blame Greg and Brian for stealing dad's height."

"This is so unfair!" Her small voice squeaked out.

"Why is this a problem?" Wildwing asked.

"Cause when I was little I wanted to be big like my brothers. I looked up to them." The red head sighed.

Wildwing turned a sympathetically eye to Mallory but otherwise didn't let it affected his outward appearance.

Young Wildwing watched Mallory curiously. He didn't think she was that small, she was a little taller than his mother. He blushed taking in her features, seeing for the first time how pretty she was. Mallory looked down at him and winked, making him advert his eyes quickly, his blush glowing brighter. She pretended not to notice and went back to her discussion. The young Mallory however did notice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He hid a little behind his older self.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red." Young Wildwing hushed her, glaring at the oblivious younger kid.

"What did I do?"

"Be quiet!" Nervously looked at the adults, they thankfully didn't seem to notice. He didn't know this little girl very well but she was annoying.

Young Mallory sighed, opting to find some other form of entertainment. _"Where did the other girl go?"_

"There is something else." The leader whispered so the kids couldn't hear it. "Perhaps we should keep _us_ under wraps. I didn't know if we would be together when I first got here, best not to change anything otherwise it might affect the outcome."

Mallory nodded in agreement, seeing how the two kids kept a fair distance from each other. "I think you're right."

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the mighty ducks.

Mallory sat on the sofa, flicking through channels. Turning on the news without a thought, she leaned back as the female reporter spoke about strange Earth quakes out in the desert. "Earthquakes? I haven't felt anything. Must be small ones."

"What is that?" Young Mallory pointed over exaggeratedly as the two young ducks stared in horror at the beakless and featherless ducks on the tv.

"They're so ugly." Young Wildwing spoke up for the first time, since her leader left.

"Those are humans."

"Where are their feathers and beaks?" Mallory asked.

"They don't have any because they're humans. They are aliens."

"Wow!" both kids exclaimed.

Mallory laughed at the shared looks of disgust. "They're not so bad. I mean, looks wise they are kind of ugly but when you talk to them they act like other ducks back on Puckworld. For the most part."

The sound of an explosion in the pond made Mallory jump up. "That came from the lab! Tanya!" She ran out of the room with the two curious kids following.

…..

A few minutes earlier…

Tanya was in her lab working on the dimensional gateway generator, her younger self sat off to the side studying the room. Part of her felt a little bad that she wasn't really talking or paying attention to her but she really needed to fix this situation. It was her fault after all! She glanced over, to see her younger self had moved from her spot on the stool and was peering up at her from behind a table, keeping her distance. The blonde had been a shy kid so it didn't surprise her that she was being cautious

"Wh-what's up?" As soon as she spoke young Tanya flinched and ducked down, trying to make herself smaller. It was kind of adorable. Was it weird to think that yourself as a kid had been cute?

"I-I wanted to see wh-what you were doing?" Tanya was an incredibly curious duckling, it honestly surprised herself and her parents that she had made it to high-school. What was that saying that humans had? 'Curiosity killed the cat?' In her case that was close to being an accurate statement when she was around this age. Part of her wanted to ask one of the others to watch her while she was working but everyone had their hands full with their younger selves.

Much to her surprise young grumpy Grin walked into the lab, his big arms crossed over his chest. "Uh hi Grin. Where's Grin?" She asked, watching him carefully as he looked around the lab.

"Mediating." He was snippy. Tanya just raised an eyebrow at the kid as her younger self hid behind her seated form.

Seeing the young Tanya hide, young Grin realized she was little frightened of him. Remembering what his master said he uncrossed his arms and took a breath. "Uh hi." He spoke to Tanya quietly, trying to seem calm.

The change in his demeanor gave young Tanya the confidence to come out of hiding. "Uh h-hi." She stared at her feet drawing little circles with the tip of her shoe. The two slowly and awkwardly conversed as Tanya watched. She was a little nervous that Grin's younger self would get into something that could hurt him. She honestly couldn't wait for the day the kids were gone. She wasn't good with kids and never has been. Buzz wasn't incredibly young but she still found him extremely annoying, especially when he first came on stage to meet them. Hence why she asked if they gave him an autograph would he just go away. Yeah not the nicest thing to say to a young fan but couldn't be helped and now here she was stuck with a bunch of kids but just not any, their younger selves. She wondered if she had done something to deserve this.

"What's this?" Hearing young Grin's voice, she turned around to find him sitting on her table playing around with the puck grenade.

"Put that down!" She ran over and snatched it from his hands. "This is dangerous! Y-you could have hurt herself!" She scolded, putting it away somewhere safe from curious young hands. Grin pouted and grumbled about all adults being boring.

Sitting back down, she went back to work on the generator on to hear clanging. Turning around she found both ducks had moved on to something else in the room, this time young Tanya joined him in inspecting it. "No don't touch that either!" She jumped up and snatched it out of their hands.

"What c-can we touch?" The young Tanya asked.

"Nothing, don't touch anything." Tanya scolded and sat down on one of the metal stools. "Grin is supposed to be watching you."

"Well, y-you're supposed to be watching me. Why can't you watch him too?" Young Tanya asked.

"He was boring. Why am I so boring?" Grin answered, making Tanya scuff.

"You're not boring. It's just that you became an adult… thank the stars for that." She mumbled the last part quietly to herself so that the kids wouldn't hear it.

Tanya was so busy being sure to keep an eye on Grin that she didn't see little Tanya start messing with the grenade she had just taken from Grin. Not thinking the young duck pressed the button in the center, it flashed red. "Uh oh. Th-that's bad isn't it."

The adult Tanya looked over to see what she was talking about, seeing the situation she grabbed the grenade and tossed it across the room without thinking. Grabbing the kids, she kicked one of the metal tables over and braced herself, using it as a shield. Because she didn't look at where she was tossing it, the disk landed next to the large chemistry set with volatile chemicals, resulting in a bigger and louder explosion than an anticipated.

No doubt the others heard that. Once the debris settle, she peeked her head out, surveying the damage done. Not long after the doors to the lab opened. Mallory ran in with her younger self and young Wildwing following her. "Tanya! Are guys okay?"

A few coughs could be heard. "In a manner of speaking." She stood up holding both young ducks under her arms like a sack of potatoes.

"Wow!" The young Mallory exclaimed. "Why did you blow up your lab?"

"I didn't! These two did!" Tanya was covered from head to foot in soot, her uniform was burnt on one shoulder and she looked like she was about to have a breakdown as her glasses tilted to the side, ready to fall off her face.

"Well ac-actually you threw the grenade over there." The blonde pointed to the chemistry set. "Resulting in the actual explosion to be worse than it should have b-been."

"You were the one playing with puck grenades! It was about to go off in your hand!"

Not long after Grin ran in. Seeing the state of everything and the glare directed his way by his blonde teammate he cringed. "I was carried away with my mediation. Sorry."

"Just take him." She put young Grin down and pushed his towards his older self. "Mallory? Could you watch her while I clean this mess up?" Poor Tanya looked exhausted.

"Uh sure." Come on Tanya, let's go get some ice cream." Tanya smiled gratefully at her friend, everyone left the team tech to clean up her lab in peace.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Not long after the lab incident, found the adult Mallory and Grin with young Mallory, Grin, Tanya and Wildwing in the kitchen, enjoying their ice cream.

"Where's Nosedive?" Young Wildwing spoke up after finishing his bowl.

Before he could even be answered young Mallory spoke up. "Why are you always asking?"

The young white feathered duck seemed to take offence to this. "He's my baby brother! I take care of him when mom and dad aren't around."

Young Mallory opened her beak to ask something else but her older-self cut her off. "He's with the adult Nosedive. Don't worry, he's safe." This seemed to pacify Wildwing and he sat back in his chair.

The young Tanya was keeping to herself as she scooped up the last of her ice cream, avoiding talking to the other children. When she tried in the past other kids made fun of her for the way she talked, it wasn't like she could help it! Glancing at the talkative little red head next to her, Tanya briefly wondered if she would be like the other kids and tease her as soon as they heard her speech impediment.

"Is everyone done with their ice cream?" Mallory asked, glancing at each kid. They all nodded. "Okay. I'll take those and put them in the dish washer." Taking the dishes to the sink to wash them out and place them in the dishwasher.

"Can we go play?" Little Wildwing asked.

"Uh?" Mallory wasn't sure where the kids could really play that was safe for them. Now that she thought about it, an underground resistance base with all kinds of weapons and equipment wasn't the best place to take care of children. Perhaps the gym? "Sure, why don't we go to the gym, you can run around there." Drying off her hands, she glanced back at Grin who nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Take us to the gym!" Young Mallory practically bounced out of her seat. Seeing the older Mallory direct a glare at her she added one word to her sentence. "Please."

The adult Mallory nodded her approval.

…..

Once at the gym the kids scattered, finding places to jump, climb and play on. Only one child stood next to the adults, not sure what to do. Little Tanya rubbed her arm insecurely, wanting to join the others but not sure how too.

Seeing Tanya still standing by the adults, Mallory charged in. "Come play." She came right up to Tanya, who seemed to shrink in on herself.

"I uh…"

Mallory scrunched her little eyebrows at Tanya, wondered why she didn't just join her. Then realized she was being rude again. "Oh wait! I did it wrong." She energetically ran to where she was then ran back, this time sticking her hand out in greeting. "Hi my name's Mallory McMallard. Do you want to play?"

Grin smiled at the young Mallory's enthusiasm while Mallory resisted the urge to groan at her over eagerness. Tanya however, seemed to respond well to it.

"I-I-I'm Ta-Tanya Vanderflock."

"Why do you talk like that?" The older Mallory wanted to smack her hand to her face, hearing her younger self's question.

"Cau-cause I have sp-speech i-im-impediment." Tanya blushed but answered honestly, thinking Mallory wouldn't want to play with her now.

"Ok. Let's play." The little red head didn't think twice about it as she ran back to the combat matt. Tanya was in awe but didn't think about it for long as she ran after her new friend. A big smile spreading across her little beak.

…..

Phil had been difficult in the beginning, rambling on and hoping to distract the annoyed duck from the reason he had gone to speak with the heavy-set manager but in the end Wildwing got his message across very clearly. That message was 'never lie to him again'. Phil finally agreed after a twenty-minute lecture and then a lot of arguing.

A little tired, Wildwing walked back to the rec room, wanting to rest on one of the large sofa but found everyone there. They all looked at him when he entered and he knew instantly that they had been waiting for him. _"I need a vacation."_ He thought to himself.

"Glad you're back Wing. The kids need food and clothes." Duke had his arms crossed a slight tick forming on his forehead from chasing his younger self around.

Wildwing wanted to sigh. He hadn't thought of that. "Alright. Everybody into the Migrator." He saw one in his team was missing but their younger self wasn't. "Where's Tanya?"

"I would leave her be for now." Mallory said, giving him a look.

He just nodded, understanding that something must have happened and turned abruptly to lead everyone to the garage.

…..

The drive in the Migrator to the clothing store was surprisingly quiet besides the random giggles coming from both the young Tanya and Mallory. The teenage Duke leaned against the wall with his chin resting on his hand. He let out a bored sigh as he looked at the kids sitting around himself. Looking up at the cute but in his opinion uptight red head and then at the uptight leader, he studied them for a moment. They really needed to loosen up and have a few laughs. Both were far too serious for their own good. He smirked thinking of a funny prank to play on the adults. "Hey kids." He whispered to the children who looked at him curiously. "Want to play a joke on the adults?" They all looked at each other and back at Duke, nodding eagerly.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do…"

…..

Shopping with the kids had been an interesting experience to say the least. Young Mallory kept grabbing random things and throwing them in the cart, making the trip last longer than necessary. Somehow, she had gotten Tanya to join in on it. They had turned it into a game. The two got along swimmingly as they ran around and played in the isles. Young Grin followed along grumpily, while Duke kept a close eye on the mischievous teen. Young Wildwing held little Nosedive's hand, staying back from the two crazy girls. They finally arrived at the cashier who smiled at the famous alien hockey team. However, seeing the kids she gushed. "Oh my god! You have kids? Their so cute! This was never in the news!"

Wildwing wasn't sure what to say, so chose to stay quiet.

The nice cashier went on, completely ignoring the adults. "Who are your parents?" The human smiled at the four small ducks. Young Mallory bounced forward to answer her question. She glanced back at the teen Duke who gave her thumbs up. Turning back to the cashier she answered. "Well we know our mom is Mallory but we don't know who our daddy is."

"Ye-yeah it could be any of the men." The young Tanya added her two cents as she played with the Rubiks cube, not really paying attention to what was going on. The young Wildwing and toddler Nosedive both nodded.

The adult Nosedive snickered, Duke coughed into his hand to cover up his laugh, Grin raised an eyebrow, Wildwing's eyes were rounded, and Mallory's face turn as red as her hair.

The young Mallory continued with her story, much to the team's mortification. "Mom calls us her little gang bang miracles since she can't tell who daddy is." The little red head, pointed her finger back at Nosedive. "But I have my suspicions." She whispered the last part. All the duck's jaws dropped and the teenage Duke started laughing so hard he had to sit down on the floor.

"Where did you learn that word!" Mallory yelled. The cashier's face was frozen in a surprised and horrified smile, not sure what to say. "Excuse me please." Grabbing her younger self, Mallory quickly pulled her away. "Where did you learn that? You can't say that!"

"Why?"

"Cause for one it's a lie! And two it's just wrong! Who told you to say that?" She stood before herself with her hands on her hips, looking like a mother scolding her child.

The young Mallory looked to be off in thought when Wildwing came over. "Uh…What the hell was that?" He asked, a slight blush still visible on his cheeks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Mallory said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

The young Mallory looked back and forth between the two annoyed and embarrassed adults, realizing that this was getting serious. "Well you can't be too mad at him."

"It was Duke wasn't it." Mallory said, watching as the younger Mallory nodded.

Wildwing sighed and shook his head, "I'll let Duke know." He walked back to the front with both Mallorys close behind. They came back just in time to see Duke chasing his younger self around the store yelling angrily about ruining innocent minds.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

"Where is she?" Nosedive asked himself as he searched every nook and cranny. "She can't just disappear like that. Oh man! Mal, is gonna kill me." He groaned to himself, not wanting to deal with the angry red head when she found out that he lost her younger self.

Not even five minutes later the young red head walked in carrying his younger self in her arms. Toddler Nosedive just held onto her with one arm while continuing to suck his thumb, his big blue eyes checking out everything around him. "Look I found you!" Young Mallory announced, taking a seat on the big sofa with her living teddy bear called 'Divey' who seemed content to just sit there and be hugged.

Seeing her walk in with his younger self, he sat back down in relief. Letting out a sigh. "Kid you can't do that to me."

"Do what?" Young Mallory asked, giving toddler Nosedive a hug and kissing his forehead, making him giggle.

"Disappear. When I'm watching you, you need to stay by me." He huffed at himself, he couldn't believe he was the one giving lectures, he felt old suddenly. "My how the tables have turned." The blond muttered looking at the two kids.

"I was bored though."

"Hey wait? Where's Wildwing?" As soon as he said it, young Wildwing came rushing in through the door, his breathing was laced with panic.

"Where is he!?" He spotted Nosedive on the sofa with Mallory and glared. "Hey! That's my little brother!" He jumped up and proceeded to pull toddler Nosedive from Mallory's arms. When he had his little brother again he spit his tongue out at young Mallory, who did it back to him.

"Whao! What's this?" Nosedive interrupted that little fight they were about to get into by taking his younger self away from his overprotective big brother.

"She stole him! I left him for one second and when I came back he was gone! I was scared! Mom and Dad said that it's my job to watch out for Dive. She almost messed that up!" Young Wildwing explained while Mallory crossed her skinny arms and glare at the kid she thought was a brat.

"I didn't do anything wrong! He was just sitting there by himself so I took him with me! You're a bad brother for leaving him!" She accused back, shocking Wildwing. His brown eyes looked down and got a little teary.

"Now Mal that's mean." Nosedive scolded, placing a hand on the younger version of his older brother's back. Wildwing looked up at the older version of his younger brother. Tears were more pronounced in his brown shiny eyes.

"Am I a bad brother?"

"What? No! No one could ask for a better brother bro. Mal just said that to be mean." He sent a side glare at Mallory who rolled big her green eyes.

Wildwing seemed cheer up after that. He smiled and sat next to his grown brother, while glaring over at Mallory who was glaring right back.

"Okay who wants to watch some tunes?" He turned on the tv, distracting the kids for a while, until Mallory up and disappeared again. "Wait where did she go again!? Not again!"

"I don't know." Wildwing looked at his baby brother. "Did you see where she went Dive?" Nosedive watch himself pull his thumb from his mouth and shrug, his eyes getting bigger and somehow more expressive. Then he stuck his thumb back in his mouth and continue sucking on it. They both looked back up at the older Nosedive, who sighed. "Mal was kind of a pain when she was a kid."

"She doesn't like me very much." Wildwing stated, looking off to the side a little sadly. "I get along with everyone but her."

"So?" Nosedive asked the young Wildwing when he noticed the small blush on his cheeks.

"You like her huh?"

"NO!" He crossed his arms and leaned back in an over exaggerated manner, the blush getting redder.

"You know, as adults, you and Mal like each other a lot." Wildwing glanced up at Nosedive.

"We do?"

"Yeah. Don't tell little Mal but you're actually dating." Nosedive whispered. Wildwing looked horrified, while toddler Dive raised a little blonde eyebrow.

"I can't date her! She's mean! And I don't like her!" He defended himself.

"Well you certainly do now." Nosedive laughed, standing up to find Mallory again. "Don't worry bro. Your secret is safe with me."

Wildwing's little cheeks turned redder but he didn't say anything.

"You guys wanna help me find Mal before the others get back."

"No, I think I want to watch cartoons." Wildwing said, hugging his little brother.

"Fine but don't move from this spot okay. And if you see Mal tell her that she needs to stay here." Nosedive walked off into another part of the Pond. Searching for the devious red head.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Mighty Ducks.

Wildwing groaned as Mallory sat on top of him and started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, enjoying finally having a moment alone with his lover. Their kissing grew more intense so they didn't hear Wildwing's door opening and closing. She pulled his shirt above his head, he raised his arms up making it easier to take his clothes off then pulled her close again. His hands wandered under her shirt unhooking the back of her bra. Mallory sat up grabbing the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it over her head while he kissed her toned stomach.

"Weird! I caught mom and dad doing that same thing once!"

Mallory gasped and jumped back off Wildwing, quickly pulling her shirt back down. Both turning to the sound of the voice. There stood the young Wildwing and toddler Nosedive, watching them. Nosedive blankly stared and was holding his big brother's hand. The toddler was sucking his thumb while still managing to keep his blanket that he always carried around with him under his one arm. The young Wildwing watched them with a more suspicious look. "Does this mean that we're gonna get married?" He directed the question at Mallory, but glanced back at his older self. Wildwing groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Always did have the worst timing with this kind of thing." He mumbled.

"You did this to your parents a lot huh?" Mallory smirked. The drake blushed and rolled his eyes. Standing up he escorted his younger self and baby Dive out of the room. "Where are you taking them?"

"Too Dive."

…

Young Wildwing walked around the place that was supposed to be his home away from Puckworld when he was an adult. It was cold to him. There were no pictures of friends and family on the walls like there were at home. It felt so completely foreign to him. He didn't like it. He didn't understand why everything was the way it was so he would go and ask himself. It had been a while since he walked in on his older self wrestling with Mallory. "I don't get why adults like that so much." His little brother was currently resting with the older Grin, so he was fine for the time being. It was time for him to be a big brother and investigate.

He found his older self in his room, lifting very large weights with just his arms while on his back. His older self still intimidated him but he was the only one looking out for Nosedive here so he had to figure out what was going on. "Hey." He squeaked out, his voice sounded small even to him and his older-self had clearly not heard him. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, louder and more confident this time. "Hey!" Wildwing stopped what he was doing to look up at the sound. Seeing his younger self, he put the weight up on the rack above him and sat up.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after Dive?" He took a swig of his water bottle and wiped his forehead with the towel by his feet.

"Dives fine for right now. I had some questions." Wildwing couldn't help but smirk at the bravery his younger self was trying to show. He had been a timid kid when it came to talking to adults, so he saw right through the front the nine year old was presenting. "Alright, what's up?"

"How come there's no pictures around here on the walls like at home? It makes it feel lonely."

He was struck by this as he looked around to observe what his younger self was talking about. It was something that he had never noticed or thought about before. "Well this isn't our permeant home. We don't want to get too comfortable. Besides, we're here on a mission, there's no time for such sentimental things and we need this stuff to be far from our minds while we're here."

"Why?"

"Because we need to focus on our mission."

"Why?"

"Because we want to go home."

The 6 year old seemed to consider this. "So, you don't have time to be sent-senti-"

"Sentimental." Wildwing said for him.

"Right but you do have time for hugging and kissing Mallory?"

Wildwing was surprised by that. "That's different."

"How?"

"It just is." He didn't know what to say to that.

"That's just an adult's answer for when they don't actually know the answer or don't want to talk about it." He had him there.

"Look just trust me, one day you'll understand." Wildwing placed his large hand on young Wildwing's shoulder.

"So how do we get home?" His big brown eyes stared up at him hopeful and demanding.

"I'm not sure yet. But we will figure it out. I promise."

That seemed to satisfy him. "Okay. I just need to know what's going on. Someone has to look after Dive."

His younger self walked to the door, his little feet carrying him quickly out of sight as the door closed behind him. Wildwing couldn't help but laugh at himself. Had he always taken his responsibility as a big bro so seriously? Though, he did bring up a good question. How were they going to get them home? Tanya had been working with little success, everything was taking longer than it was supposed to.

There was also the concern of what if Dragaunus found out they were here. No doubt lizard lips would see their weakness and exploit it. What better way to get rid of the ducks for good than to take them out while they were young and defenseless. The thought raised the feathers on the back of his neck. He stood and wiped his forehead with a towel. Opening his com, he called Tanya who answered quickly. "Tanya what's the news on getting them back home?"

…..


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Another day goes by with the team's youthful selves keeping them busy…

Mallory bent over the Migrator hood to check the engine. Wildwing stood next to her as they worked on it together. "Everything's perfectly fine, needs more oil though." She leaned down and grabbed it, twisting off the cap and using the funnel to pour it in. Stopping she checked the level with a long flat metal stick. Seeing the oil came up to the line she nodded and twisted the oil cap back on the engine.

Wildwing hadn't been watching what she was doing, he had been more focused on her perfectly shaped bent over behind. Apparently, he hadn't been the only one. The teenage Duke had been wandering the halls and found the two of them working together. "Oh baby. I like the way you're put together." He spoke up, leaning against the wall. Both adults turned to him surprised.

"What?" Mallory asked, not sure she was hearing him right.

"You heard me. That ass. That body. The things I would do to you."

Mallory's and Wildwing's jaws dropped at the perverted comments coming from the teen. Wildwing snapped out of it first. "Where is Duke?... the older Duke."

The kid shrugged and stood straight with his hands in his pockets as he swaggered over towards Mallory. "So, you're stuck on a planet with two girls and four guys. Some of ya gotta be shacking up together. Do you and I?" He smirked.

"Nope." Mallory answered quickly. She pointed her thumb at Wildwing who had his arms crossed, his eyebrow ticking in irritation. "He and I shack up."

The teen looked at Wildwing. "You're joking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wildwing asked, grinding his teeth. He had to remember this was Duke, his teammate and friend. Also, that he was just a kid right now and Duke had a rough past.

"It means that she is swinging low due to lack of options. She can do betta'."

"Oh and you think that you are better?" Mallory asked, her temper starting to show.

"Yah." The teen smirked. "Ya grabbin' at low hanging fruit. Ya could go much higher in the tree." Another perverted glint shined in his eyes. "Not that there is anything wrong wit' grabbin' low hanging fruit. If you get what I mean." He winked.

"I'll twist off that low hanging fruit!" She threatened, shocking the teenager.

"Yikes. Feisty." The teenage Duke cringed.

The door behind them opened to reveal a very annoyed older Duke. "There you are!" Running in, he grabbed the teen by the collar, who struggled and threated him. "Has he been causing trouble?"

"Some." Wildwing answered tensely as Mallory glared.

Duke growled, dragging his younger self out of the room. The teen drake looked back at the large vehicle they two had been looking over. He smirked, thinking about taking it for a ride. _"Tonight."_ He thought as he was pulled out the door by his stuck up older self.

…..

It was broken…

Why the Migrator broken? Because some teenager with a tendency to take things that weren't his decided it would be a good idea to take the heavily armored miniaturized tank on a joy ride. Which lead them to where they were now… fixing it.

Duke had stomped out the hanger with every intention of finding himself and giving him a good lashing. Tanya sighed and wiped her forehead as she worked on the engine, smearing a little grease across her brow. Nosedive and Mallory were working on the front of the Migrator. The left wheel was straight but the right was turned out, meaning when Duke smashed the Migrator in to the wall, it snapped the axle on the right side. The Migrator was suspended in the air by giant chains lowered from the ceiling. Once the large tires were safely removed. They started working on replacing the front axle. It had taken the whole team half a day to fix it.

Once done they started discussing putting new security locks on everything. It was annoying but until the kids were gone, they couldn't take any chances. It was lucky that Duke wasn't hurt. If they died when they were young then they weren't going to exist. A scary thought.

It didn't help that the kids were getting restless and tired of being inside but the less they went out the better. Every once in a while was fine but not too often. Dragaunus and his thugs could be waiting around any corner. Realizing the dangers that this posed, Wildwing had restricted how often they could go out.

Leaving the discussion early, Nosedive groaned as he stumbled out of the meeting. Everyone was still talking about situations to their everyday problems with kids but he didn't give a damn about it. He was going to take a nap. After running around chasing his younger self he was beat.

The blond stumbled into the rec room and fell back on one of the large sofa's where he almost immediately was asleep. Vaguely he was aware of someone approaching and curling up next to him but didn't think much of it.

…..

Tanya almost squealed at the cuteness of it.

It was adorable really. The little redhead had become pretty attached to him the moment she met him. So, seeing them like this was photo worthy. Tanya giggled softy as she took picture of Nosedive sleeping on the couch with the young Mallory curled up in his side, both snoozing contently.

"I have to show this to Mallory." She carefully crept out of the room, making sure not to wake it's sleeping occupants.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

It was her turn to watch the kids and she wasn't sure she was up for it. The moody teenage Duke was parked in the sofa next to her, one arm slowly going around the back of the sofa to rest behind her. She pretended not to notice. Both the young Nosedive and Wildwing sat beside her, perfect little angels just watching TV. Tanya was playing with her rubix cube while Grin was trying to meditate but failing because he got angry too easily. She had to keep her eye on him to make sure nothing happened to one of the other kids. Grin warned her that at this time he could still be volatile. Then there was her younger self….

Why was she such a handful? Couldn't she have been an easier kid? Maybe this was karma that she had to deal with her younger self now. She got to experience some of the horrors she put her parents through. Sighing and rubbing her eyes to help the headache building, Mallory leaned back letting out a big sigh. "Mom does that too." She heard her younger self laugh while doing cartwheels around the room, causing Mallory to sigh again, which in turn made the little redhead laugh again.

"Why is everyone so loud!" Grin said venomously, grinding his teeth and turning his back to the rest of them then punching the wall, making sure everyone knew he was mad.

This was only an invitation for the cartwheeling redhead to stop what she was doing and question him. "Oh no." Mallory muttered.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" She jumped to his hunched form, tilting her head while staring at his face as if it would relieve the answer.

"Mallory, leave him alone." Her older-self warned.

"But wwwhhhy?" She whined.

Grin didn't say anything just growled and clenched his fists, staring at the wall. His eyes glaring while his mouth was in a slight pout. By now all the other kids besides Nosedive had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going to happen.

"I don't think you're angry at all." Young Mallory smiled at him, causing Grin to look at her like she was an idiot. "I think you're sad. I know just what to do to make you happy. Mommy does it for me all the time when I'm sad."

Realizing what she was about to do, Mallory stood up quickly to stop her but was too slow. Her younger self jumped up and latched her arms around the young Grin's neck, giving him a big hug. He sat stunned, his eyes wide at the unfamiliar gesture. No one ever hugged him, not even his parents. Everyone watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, impressed and surprised by her boldness.

Grin didn't hug her back, just sat there and let her hang on his neck. He looked over at the only adult in the room, not sure what to do. Mallory just shrugged to him, equally as surprised. Finally, the smaller child let go and inspected his face. "Better?" She questioned, as if a hug could cure all ills.

"Uh… yeah." He was surprised to find that he did in fact feel a little better.

"Want to play?" She was the first of the kids who asked him to play.

"…Sure."

"Let's play hockey!" She jumped up, then did a cart wheel around his sitting form. Hearing this the other kids started cheering the idea. They all gathered around the adult Mallory looking to her for permission, even Grin joined in.

She hadn't thought of letting them play hockey. "I guess it couldn't hurt. We'll need to get you guys skates." They all cheered, jumping up and down. Opening her com she called the others, letting them know that they needed to pick up hockey gear for the kids.

…..


End file.
